


Define: >Existence

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before a word can make its way into the dictionary, it must be defined by humans first. Luck Gandor has defined many for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Define: >Existence

>Dallas. A city in Texas, one of the many states Luck has never visited.

>Also the name of the man sleeping in his bed.

>He’s not sure what happened. He’s not sure what changed. All Luck knows is that he’s probably never seen anything more amazingly peaceful than Dallas Genoard, sleeping with the covers only pulled up to his waist, wearing one of Luck’s shirts. It’s too big for him, sliding down his shoulder and showing part of his bare chest.

>Luck reaches over and brushes his knuckles across Dallas’s cheek. His jaw relaxes a bit, even in his unconscious state, and he smiles, just the sliver of a smile, really. Luck wonders what he dreams about.

>He wonders, if he puts his arm around his shoulders, his hand on top of Dallas’s, nose in the crook of his neck, if he’ll share them one day.


End file.
